


Fire and Blood

by RaeDrakon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDrakon/pseuds/RaeDrakon
Summary: Who is Zinnia? Where has she come from, and what did it truly mean to be Draconid? This one-shot perhaps provides some insight into her nature and past.
Kudos: 2





	Fire and Blood

Hello!~ I've never posted here before, it is very exciting. I have had a profile mapped out for Zinnia for a long time, I find her to be one of, if not the most underrated character in the franchise. I would like to do her justice and give her some substance. This is just a test, a one-shot, a chapter in her life story. Hopefully, you all enjoy my past 16-year-old self's writing lol and leave feedback! Let me know if you'd like to see more. Blessings x

\--------------------

As she sat upon the cushioned chair, her disgust increasingly grew as each second passed into Nyx’s night sky. A throne is what it was, a throne built upon the massacre of innocents. Upon her silent musing, the daydream became real; screeches of terror reverberated throughout her body, and she involuntarily recoiled reliving its memories. Swiveling the cushioned chair, she adjusted her vision’s parameter to ease her mind and encapsulate the brilliance of the endless empyrean above. Witnessing its everlasting now had eased away any anxieties. The subliminal awareness of her ancestors, and now, her fellow clanmates lie among the stars, gazing upon her with guidance. 

After what had stretched, deceivingly seeming as eternity, Time, which she had, what had long plagued the woman manifested himself behind her, and the absence of sound- of approaching her. 

Zinnia revealed her identity through the sound of her voice, concealed with indifference, “Are you going to stand there dumbfounded, or are we going to settle unfinished business?”

Lazily she spun back around to match his eyes of crimson- not pure red, but convoluted with the blood of his enemies and years of slaughter. They were...saturated, from each life slashed in his name. Unfortunately, it was a concoction of demise she knew all too well. A poison that shadows her, spawning its form as terror.

Incubus of nightmares- with Zinnia’s eyes. 

Before she could continue the man had hastily procured his protection, in the form of a beast and in the hopes it could shield him from the one in his chair. Mega Camerupt manifested itself, emerging with an earth-shattering shriek. Zinnia scoffed at the falsified display of power-authority. 

Maxie’s shrewd voice wavered, “I didn't come here to fight with words.”

“Neither have I.”

His eyes blazed with the fire of his wrath, “Then what is it that you want?”

She could hardly contain the sadistic laughter exploding out of her in disbelief, “Isn't /that/ the question of the century! You’re truly unbelievable Maxie, I'll grant you that-”

Slowly rising from his desk, the air had clogged with trepidation and suffocated those unfortunate to be imprisoned within it; but she was not unfortunate. Sensing the fear radiate of the stout man, Zinnia maintained her intense stare within those eyes, her eyes- of a killer. 

“-and incredibly dense.”

Head bowed and back straight she fixed her blazing eyes of fury as if in a trance and advanced towards Maxie with ungodly speed. If the Grim Reaper was Lucifer’s messenger, she was its God prepared to sew and harvest the corpses she leaves behind. Hidden behind her back she concealed a hand; no doubt in possession of a weapon. Her Salamence? 

Outside light softly trickled in through the glass window. Easing into her stance, the Moon wrapped its arms around and bathed her shimmering skin in a soothing cleansing. The glint of her withdrawn blade adopted the moonlight’s splendor. 

She twirled her coated blade, its nauseating toxin invading the senses.“Envision what you desire, Maxie, and grasp it, take it. Do not request; do not rely on hope, as you do now. You hold on, and take it.” 

He dared not move as she closed the distance between their flesh prison; the very prisons incarcerating two obscenities of depravity. 

Desperation reeked off of the man, rivaling the poison on her blade, “Zinnia... Zinnia! I’m sorry!”

“Apologies are empty promises, euphonious words...Especially when they’re from a selfish coward. Until the words have action and accountability to prove their worth I want no part of it.”

Quivering in fear, Maxie couldn’t- refused to match his eyes to her own and instead murmured to himself, “Oh Arceus, have mercy.” 

For the second time within a day, she laughed, cruelly.

“My heart is not gentle. Even now, you cannot look at death in the eye. There are no Gods, none that could redeem your stained soul.”

Clasping his abhorrent throat, she was the line between Lord Death and Lady Life. Leisurely, her fingers embedded themselves into the surface of his delicate neck. She relished each minute, closing his gates and his eyes, those malicious eyes of hunger. Dancing on the line, Zinnia relaxed her grip, to return with a vehement vengeance to draw out every moment she had control. 

A wicked, relaxed smile graced Zinnia’s face, and her eyes clouded over with sickening pleasure. With blithe ease, she grazed the blade shallowly across his pallid cheek and erupted his own magma as plasma. The shudder that reverberated throughout his body was not one of fear, but of relief. Zinnia had her own relief that he had played right into her grasp- one he erroneously assumed was of mercy.  
Striking with precise accuracy, she gouged away at his eyes; the eyes she wanted to erase from the world. Slumping to the ground Maxie futilely covered his eye sockets with sheer, unfiltered terror and the satisfying screeches of grief were ones she hoped to relive in her dreams. Another death, one that would not stain her, but ameliorate her. Invigorate and revitalize her sempiternal pursuits. 

Slipping from her slackened grasp, the blade clattered to the floor in her daze of satisfaction. 

His tears turned to blood. The fire that was once inside had died within his eyes. All that remained was a shell of a blind fool. Spazzing uncontrollably his flesh bubbled from beneath, and the foam poured as violently as the blood out of his eyes. Seeping into the carpet and coating the wall, the blood made a canvas out of the room. If his eyes remained, she imagined they’d be glazed

and obscured by clouds. 

As premeditated, Draco shattered the blood-stained glass windows beside her, and artfully landed with the grace that the crash did not have. Camerupt, in its panic, secreted smoke and Magma, which only served as the catalyst to ignite her planted explosives. Instantaneously, the lair crumbled under the force of fire and blood. 

Maxie heaved and then choked on his puddle of blood, foam, and piss. Searching not with his eyes, his hands roamed the floor in pursuit of her knife. The man knew, without his eyes, the destruction rumbling beneath him as each of his grunts fell to her explosives. And he couldn’t care less. Grasping its handle he concealed it between his back and the floorboards. 

Unaware, Zinnia declared with clarity now enveloping her eyes, “Crash, with your empire, and those who blindly follow your twisted ideals.”

Through the bond that bridged the gap between their souls, Zinnia delicately stroked her mind’s talons across the obsidian that was Salamence’s barrier. Without hesitation, the dragon welcomed her and she whispered her command: Maxie’s sentencing. 

The charred floorboards beneath groaned as the heavyweight adjusted his stance. Salamence’s mouth groaned open, revealing sets of teeth sharper than her dagger. The dragon’s chest warmed and rumbled with the beginnings of Maxie’s end.  
“What do I want?” She sneered into his ear, “retribution. And I'm taking it.” 

Her eyes glazed over with unfeeling cruelty as she looked down upon him from above, a snarl of disgust tugging at her crimson lips.  
“Burn” 

Maxie futilely attempted to lunge the dagger towards the Salamence, for it only to melt along with him. Unleashing Draco’s hellfire had never been as exhilarating as burning Maxie’s corpse. It was a slow burn, and she made sure of it. Drawing out his demise was a just ending to the tales of horror that had trailed behind him. Death by fire had been much more satisfying than the coward’s weapon-poison. 

Kneeling down to the pile of ash she softly mumbled to what could’ve been his ear,

“Welcome to the machine.”

Atop Salamence, Zinnia projectiled out of the chaos and into the night’s sky, obscured by clouds. Navigating by constellation, she threw the past behind to burn with the rest of the fortress. Smoke trailed her, resting on the horizon; she didn’t know where her destination lie. Relishing the unfamiliar, and undiscovered she set her sights on the Stars, as she always had. Embodying those stars, her ancestors, and the fallen sung in triumph and for those who would come after. Throwing her will to fate, she wandered the sky, a girl without- robbed of a home. Despicable was he, toying with emotions, but a woman was she.


End file.
